


hold me close

by Bushwah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wordcount: 100, killua's catface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Killua comes to Kurapika with an enigmatic request and an even stranger complaint.(Disowned work.)





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net (under a different title) on 2013 January 27. Archived to the AO3 on 2019 June 24.

"You're always humming some tune. You must get them somewhere."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...I can't handle it anymore. The silence... Play me something."  
  
"I've got my phone somewhere... Here it is. How about... 'Hold Me Close'?"  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Killua was crouching over the older boy, straddling him roughly. Though there was no hint of the sly cat grin that sometimes accompanied them, his claws were half out, and his eyes... there was no recognition in them. Nothing but the cold intent to kill.  
  
Kurapika couldn't quite manage a smile. "Right. Maybe not that song."


End file.
